From the Old to the Young
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: The musings of the oldest shinigami in the Gotei 13 about his youngest captain. 'perhaps...just perhaps, it was time to put our faith in the young ones' third in my Year of Toushirou project


Third update in my Year of Toushirou project. I have still yet to write something below 1000 words, it seems. This is quite embaressing. I said I wanted to do a drabble, and…well…hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

**From the Old to the Young**

To live many years is a burden. To have seen so much, to have laughed, cried, felt pain, sadness, happiness….that is what being old means.

The elders think themselves superior. They think the young ones frivolous, immature, and irresponsible, for they lack the wisdom that comes with experience. They cannot put to much confidence in them. They do not seem to accept the fact that the young ones are our hope for the future.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. The youngest shinigami to achieve the rank of captain. It there was anyone who was an example of the young, he was.

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai placed down a pile of paperwork, his usually hard face softened somewhat as he lost himself to his musings. The paperwork handed in by the tenth division was carefully and meticulously done, as per usual. It was even more thorough than some of the older captains. The boy himself was also more mature in many ways than the older shinigami. If experience and shouldering burdens made one responsible, the boy has certainly seen and taken up many more burdens than any his age has every done. Yet the Soutaichou could still remember the days long ago when the Gotei 13 seriously doubted the boy's abilities and loyalties.

Doubts about his loyalties were mostly cast by the second division and Omitsukidou. Those who had seen what had transpired in the secret chambers of Central 46 had thought that he'd never work with Soul Society, but rather against it. After all, why would you work with a group that had killed your best friend.

He wouldn't say that he knew the boy well, but he knew him well enough to know that as unhappy as he had been with Central 46, he would continue to give his loyalty to the Gotei 13. He knew that he'd work to rise up in ranks and serve the Gotei 13 well, because the only way he could seek to change what he felt to be injustice in the system was to have a position of authority in the system. And so, unlike some others, Yamamoto almost never doubted the captain's loyalty (the only exception being that one incident with the King's Seal), and trusted him with many important missions.

And he knew that the captain would never abandon his post, for only among the Gotei 13 does he find those that he loves and cares about.

As for the matters of his abilities, that is one of the boy's most interesting quirks. Wielder of Hyourinmaru, the most powerful ice and water zanpakutou, the youngest shinigami to achieve bankai, and to achieve captaincy, there is no doubt that the boy is a rare one. He doesn't seem to belong with the other, ordinary shinigami, and even among the rare ones, he is quite odd. This has been the cause for many to whisper about him.

And yet, few knew of his true power. Few really understood the astonishing extent of his progress, of his potential. He grew quickly, and he grew strong, and yet he still had a wealth of potential left untapped. Yamamoto could only imagine his abilities if he continued to train and develop his powers. Indeed, the boy would most certainly prove to be a valuable warrior and captain.

Yamamoto stood, and stared out at the snow falling across Seireitei. He was never one to be called normal either. He too was unique among the unique, odd even for the theory that no two shinigami are ever exactly alike. That is why though he barely knew the boy, he felt a slight connection to him, and trusted him.

There was a knock upon his door. He called for the knocker to enter, and the captain in question stepped in. he bowed respectfully, and spoke formally. "Soutaichou. I have received your commands for the mission. I will leave immediately."

"Good. This mission is extremely important. I trust you will not fail."

The turquoise eyes met his own fiery eyes steadily, steely power and cool determination shining in their depths. "No sir."

Yamamoto nodded. "One word of advice, Hitsugaya-taichou. Take another officer with you. The mission will be easier with more eyes, but it would be wise to not be seen together too much."

The younger captain nodded in understanding. "Yes sir."

"Good luck, Hitsugaya-taichou."

The captain nodded in acknowledgment and left the room. Yamamoto gazed after him, watching his unwavering step. He could feel the captain's reiatsu, strong, resilient, though under tight control. The boy was very powerful already, and yet there was still so much room for him to grow.

A slight smile seemed to ghost across the old man's weathered and scarred face. He was old, and though still strong, he could feel weariness settle in his bones on some days, and the toll of fighting too many battles and bearing seeing to many difficult things, and too many burdens over the years weighed upon him, and affected his spirit every day. He was old, and he knew enough to know that soon, he will have to pass on his responsibilities to the younger ones. The long relay was coming to an end, and soon it will be time to pass the baton to the next racer. The next generation will have to take up arms soon, hold up the torch of duty, and lead the rest.

Perhaps, it is time to put our faith in the young. It is time to let the elders step back, and the young ones go forth, for they are the future.

And yet, the old ones will remain, always there, ready to offer the young ones guidance.

* * *

Not an implication that he intends to make Toushirou soutaichou or anything. Just that they will have to put more faith in the younger generation. Anyways, I don't write about Yamamoto much, so…here's to wishful thinking that he wasn't as annoyingly cold hearted as he's usually shown to be. Sort of inspired by that shinigami cup where he fell asleep standing up, though I don't really know why.


End file.
